Angels and Aliens
by kaze karter
Summary: Caught by Mogadorian's, his angel carries a shotgun and an Australian accent. Sam/Six. One-shot.


Don't own. Don't sue. Flames Welcome.

* * *

**Angel**

One-shot

Sam/Six. Movie-based.

* * *

Sam believed in Aliens.

In ancient astronauts and flashing lights in the sky.

In conspiracies and crop circles.

He had never believed in angels.

Until now.

Because his angel carried a shotgun, an Australian accent and some seriously kick-ass super powers.

She was also an alien. Which helped in the realism stakes.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Grit teeth and punctuating each of her words with a shot. Sam had accidentally got himself separated from the others after they'd finally made it to Moscow, on the trail of elusive Number Eight and walked promptly and confidently into a Mogadorien trap.

Six had almost dislocated Sam's arm when she had flung him to the side as John deflected the red bolts aimed their way, Sam tucked his arms to his sides and covered his ears as things exploded all around him and the roof of the train station collapsed in dust and debris.

A tug on his elbow and John pulled him to his feet, blonde hair plastered to his cheeks with blood. "It's time to go." He had said.

They were running again and Six was shooting without looking, blonde hair flying. They reached the street and John 'borrowed' them a car with some telekinesis but the Mogs were still on them.

Six took the wheel and put pedal to the metal as John swung onto the roof of the cab and starts causing one hell of a traffic jam. Sam cranes his neck to look back at their pursuers and blanches. "Um…I hate to be a back seat driver but their catching up." Somehow Six manages to glare at him and swerve an oncoming bus at the same time. Multi-talented.

"Can you drive?" She asked distractedly.

He rolled his eyes at her and replied, "Yes. Why?"

But by the time he looks over she's already gone, the drivers seat is vacated and there were the sounds of more footsteps on the roof

Sam dives across and grabs the wheel as the sound of gunshots and fist fights ring from above.

The situation worsens as Sam drives for his life and when a bridge collapses across the highway he swerves and the truck flips, the windshield shatters like spider glass and he can smell spilling gasoline. When he crawls from the wreck neither John nor Six are anywhere in sight. He cradles his broken wrist and runs before normal people who don't believe in life beyond the stars can turn up and start asking funny questions.

In hindsight, walking the streets, at night, of a foreign country wasn't the brightest of idea's but Sam had no money, no phone and no where to go but when he heard the sound of footsteps echoing his down the darkest of alley's he immediately broke into a sprint and took exactly three steps before crashing straight into the broad, muscled chest of a grinning Mogadorian

"Oh, crap."

After about fifteen minutes of getting tossed around like a rag-doll it occurs to Sam, as he grazes his cheek on the pavement, that their just toying with him and just as their about to finish their fun, his guardian angel decides to make her belated appearance.

One mogadorien falls to the ground headless, in a spay on blood and gore. The other gets in a few blows before she decides to teleport her fist into his gut.

And poof! Their gone, exactly like ashes on the wind or maybe more like anti-matter.

Six clears the shells from her gun and crouches by his side. "I leave you alone for five minutes." Her voice is scarcely less sarcastic than normal. He smiles at her before this quickly turns into grimace as he remembers that he is very much not invulnerable and more of a marshmallow compared to her.

"Ow." He whimpers as she lifts him easily to his feet with one hand. "Where's John?" He asks, hoping to distract her from his sheer whimp-ishness.

"He drew more of them away, he's going to double back and meet us in Zaneiss in a few days."

"You can't leave him on his own." Sam protests, as he gingerly tests his right ankle. It's blue and swollen and he never wants to get in another fight with an alien invader ever again.

"He took the dog." Six shrugs and that seems the end of that.

As Sam tries valiantly to walk towards her bike, parked haphazardly across the curb, a foot seems like a mile to him and Six watches doubtfully and when he stumbles for a third time she sighs dramatically.

"What?"

Sam gives a yelp as she sweeps him off his feet and he clings desperately to her neck expecting to be dropped at any moment, "You don't have to carry me…" he stutters indignantly.

Six ignores him, "Remember what I told you about slowing us down." She replies cooly.

Sam swallows and clutches her a little tighter, "Oh, kay, fair point." He doesn't fancy the ride back to safety will be much fun.

Sam worries that maybe he'd begun to believe in angels a little too soon.

He might just stick to aliens.

Really, it was safer that way.


End file.
